Itachi has a blue eyed blonde
by Dark Mican
Summary: Dedicated to all meh reviewers! Itanaru is love! Itachi has a blue eyed blonde...Muahahahahahaaaaa! The new and improved!Rewritten


Mican: -sigh- I know what all of you are thinking…. But I cant resist it!!!

Itachi: hn.. Resist what?

Mican: I always forgot about a plot if I wont do it in 10 minutes….

Itachi: hn…

Mican: Oh well!!!!!!!! Itachi-danna!!! Disclaimer please!!

**Itachi: Mican does not own Naruto… sadly I know…yet truth always hurts….**

**A/N: Oneshot… another Itanaru!! Yay!!!**

**Happy b-day Naru-chan!!!**

**Dedicated to all meh reviewers!!!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Title: Itachi has a blue-eyed blonde**

**Made by: Dark Mican**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**Itachi has a blue-eyed blonde **_

Itachi has a blue eyed blonde,

Blue-eyed blond,

Blue-eyed blond,

Itachi has a blue eyed blond that he hugs everyday,

------------------------

The blonde possessed pouty lips,

Pouty lips,

Pouty lips,

The blonde possessed pouty lips that Itachi loves to kiss

------------------------------

The blonde possessed the bluest eyes,

Bluest eyes,

Bluest eyes,

The blonde possessed that bluest eyes that Itachi always drowned,

--------------------------------

The blonde possessed a fish-cake name,

Fish-cake name,

Fish-cake name,

The blonde possessed a fish-cake name that Naru loves to eat

The blonde possesed the shiny hair,

shiny hair,

shiny hair

The blonde possesed the shiny hair that gleams in the light,

-----------------------------------

The blonde possesed Pheremones,

Pheremones,

Phereromones,

The blonde possesed phereromones To make him look girly.

-------------------------------------------

The blonde possesed the hottest boy,

hottest boy,

hottest boy,

The blonde possesed the hottest boy...

**By what? In L-O-V-E of course!! **

**Soo... Uchiha Itachi was the luckiest man alive...**

**Until...**

---------------------------------

**But one day, a certain Uchiha got horny,**

**So he asked his dear uke that possessed pouty lips and bluest eyes and fished caked- named Bouncy and gleaming hair, pheremon showered blonde…………………**

**-----------------------------------------**

Itachi wants a hawt male smex,

Hawt male smex,

Hawt male smex,

Itachi wants a hawt male smex that a tent was clearly shown,

---------------------------------

Naruto protested and said nooo

Said nooo…

Said nooo..

Naruto protested and said no-o-o ………………..

**You know why?**

**Because…………………**

"MY BUTTS SORE YOU FUCKING, HORNY 24/7,ARROGANT, SADISTIC, LOVER OF MINE NAMED ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!"

**_Sooo… that…my friends….was Naruto,_**

**_Our dear blonde,_**

**_With pouty lips,_**

**_With the bluest eyes,_**

**_Fish-caked named,_**

**_With bouncy hair_**

**_And gleaming too!!_**

**_Showered with male attracting pheremones..._**

**_Beautiful blonde_**

**_Shrieked/ wailed…………_**

**_-Sigh-_**

**_Too bad, Naruto's protests were heard by deaf ears……….._**

**_And sooo,_**

**_Moans and grunts vibrated through the great Konohagakure,_**

**_And two sweaty,males with suspicious looking substances sticking to each other's bodies were lying comfortably into their beds…_**

**_Not noticing that every citizen and Ninja were wide awake, Eyes the size of a saucers, and bloody noses…_**

**_And..._**

"Muhahahahhahahahhhahaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! A yaoi fan-club!! Rise with me!!!!!"

**A rather familiar voice rang...**

**And lookie here...**

**The one who prided himself as straight...always...and forever...**

**The man...The one and only one... **

**Hoshikage...Kisame...**

**Now the new leader of Itanaru super yaoi fanclub**

**-Insert Kisame laughing evilly while doing victory sign-**

**------------------------------------ Itanaru is love!!!!!-------------------------------------------------**

Mican: O….My………GAWD!!! I Cant believed I wrote that!!!

Itachi: -smexy Uchiha smirk ™- that was hawt Mican-chan –pats back-

Mican: ehehehhee!!!!!! This is all for you meh dear reviewers!!! And lets say Happy advance b-day to dear Naru-chan!!!!

Mican and Itachi: -evil smirk ™-

Read and review no jutsu!!!!!


End file.
